Many input devices, such as touchpads and touchscreens, are capable of detecting force. In order to detect force, some input device use capacitive force sensors. Capacitive force sensors include force sensor electrodes, a compressible layer, and an input surface. The force sensor electrodes, compressible layer, and input surface are arranged such that when force is applied to a surface, the compressible layer compresses. Compressing of the compressible layer causes a change in capacitance to be detected by the force sensor electrodes. Compressing of the compressible layer may also be referred to as displacement. The relationship between the amount of displacement and the amount of detected change in capacitance is displacement response. Based on the displacement response and the amount of change in capacitance detected, the input device may determine the amount of force applied to the input surface and respond according to the user's input.